1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivoting fastener cover suitable for incorporation into a license plate frame which cover allows a decorative emblem to be moved between two positions, one of which positions conceals a fastener and the other of which positions allows access to the fastener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several different types of fasteners, including nails, screws, and brads, may be used to attach one object to another. Typically such fasteners are not aesthetically pleasing, so covers may be used to conceal the head of a fastener once it is in place. A variety of different fastener covers are well known, including screw covers for screws holding together components of electrical devices, wood plugs for concealing fasteners holding together components of wood furniture, metal plates used to cover multiple screws holding together components of equipment as diverse as computers and lawnmowers, and covers for fasteners holding together automobile components.
Fastener covers may provide an artistic element for the object to which they are attached. In some applications, limited space for aesthetic elements may be effectively expanded by using the fastener cover itself as an area of artistic expression. Using a fastener cover as additional area in which to display aesthetic elements is particularly useful in the context of license plate frames surrounding a vehicle license plate because such frames are limited in size and shape by several considerations. License plate frames cannot extend outward from the license plate into space occupied by the bumper or other components of the vehicle and cannot extend inward in a manner which would obscure visibility of numbers, letters, or renewal tags legally required to be displayed on the license plate. To provide maximum artistic expression for such license plate frames, it is desirable to utilize all of the frame area, including the areas in which a fastener is inserted to hold the frame in place on the vehicle.
However, placing a cover over a fastener has the detrimental effect of making it difficult to access the fastener, limiting opportunities to remove or loosen the fastener to take the objects apart or create some space between the objects. It is useful to allow the fastener cover to be moved out of the way to access the fastener itself, while providing a temporary position for the fastener cover while it is still attached to the object, so that the fastener cover is not easily lost.
Although decorative fastener covers are well known, a cover particularly useful for license plate frames should be aesthetically pleasing, provide additional space for artistic elements, remain attached to the frame while permitting easy access to the fastener, and detent back to a most aesthetically pleasing orientation.